


Perfect Day for a Picnic

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Central Park, Family, Fluff, Klaine Summer Challenge, M/M, Picnics, Summer, klainesummerchallenge2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge.</p><p>Prompt #7: Picnic</p><p>With not a cloud in sight, it was the perfect day for a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day for a Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/147516280200/perfect-day-for-a-picnic

It was a perfect day outside. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and the temperature was warm but not so hot that they would be uncomfortable. It took no time for Kurt to decide that the best option to have a nice lunch with his family and let his kids get some of their energy out would be to head to the park where they could have a picnic in their favorite picnic spot. 

“What do you guys want on your sandwich?” Kurt called out to his children while he and Blaine were in the kitchen packing their lunches.

“HAM AND CHEESE!” the youngest child, their son, Michael, shouted out.

Their oldest daughter, Elizabeth, shouted out, “PEANUT BUTTER!” for her sandwich.

“TURKEY!” their middle child, Melody, shouted out as soon as Elizabeth had finished naming what she wanted.

Blaine chuckled after hearing all of their children’s wishes. “They can’t all agree on one thing, can they?” he joked as he grabbed the things they needed for sandwiches out of the refrigerator. 

Kurt reached for the bread and took out ten slices. “Of course not. That would make things easy for us. We had one turkey, one ham, and one peanut butter, right?”

“Yep. Add another turkey sandwich for me,” Blaine said, adding in what he wanted. “I’ll grab the chips, cookies, and drinks while you get all the sandwiches done.”

Blaine grabbed five bottles of water out of the refrigerator and lemonade packets to quickly make lemonade for everyone, not wanting to give his already hyper children soda. Then he went to the cabinet and pulled out the small snack sized bags of chips and counted out five before putting the rest back and pulling down the container of chocolate chip cookies that he and Kurt had made just two nights prior. 

Meanwhile, Kurt was assembling the sandwiches as if they were on an assembly line. He put together all five sandwiches at the same time going one ingredient at a time. He was nearly finished by the time that Blaine had gotten all the extra food and made the lemonade. 

“Want to get them ready while I finish packing up everything here?” Kurt asked once he had finished making the sandwiches. 

“You just don’t want to tie any shoes,” Blaine said, headed towards the living room.

“Exactly!” Kurt said laughing as he grabbed the Ziploc bags and finished packing their picnic.

Blaine walked out into the living room to find his children fighting over the television remote because their youngest wanted to watch Disney Jr. while the other two wanted anything but Disney Jr. “It doesn’t matter,” he said in order to quiet down the dull roar that had taken over the airspace in the living room. “We’re getting ready to leave. Go brush your hair and teeth and anything else you need to do, and then get your shoes on.”

“Daddy?” Michael, who wasn’t quite four yet, walked up to Blaine after his sisters ran off. “I need help with all that.”

Blaine chuckled lightly as he guided Michael back to the bathroom to help him with brushing his hair and teeth. “I know you do, buddy. I’ll help you.”

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt and Blaine along with their three children headed out the door and in the direction of Central Park to their kids’ favorite picnic spot.

Kurt and Blaine managed to get their kids to sit still long enough to eat their sandwiches, but soon, Kurt and Blaine found themselves sitting on their picnic blanket alone, watching their kids running around playing tag. They sat right next to each other, hand-in-hand, laughing as their kids dodged each other. 

“This was a good idea, babe,” Blaine said, breaking the silence.

Kurt smiled and took his eyes off of his kids to look at Blaine. “Thanks. I just couldn’t take anymore of the arguing over the remote or the laptop or the tablet. I figured we could all use some fresh air and sunlight.”

They looked up and watched as their son accidentally ran into his sister’s elbow and immediately fell down crying. They saw their daughters attempt to comfort him before Melody came running over to them. 

“Dad! Daddy! Michael got hurt!” the child said as she ran to her dads.

Kurt and Blaine were on their feet in a heartbeat. They followed their daughter over to where their son was sitting on the grass in tears. They both immediately knelt down next to him.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Kurt said softly in an attempt to calm Michael. 

Michael was sitting on the ground with both hands covering his right eye as he cried. “My eye,” the three-year-old said as tears streamed down his face. 

“We were playing tag and he ran into my elbow,” Elizabeth informed her fathers. “I didn’t realize he was that close to me.”

“Why don’t you girls get either the ball or the Frisbee and keep playing,” Blaine suggested as he scooped up Michael and began to carry him back to the blanket. “We’ll take your brother back with us while you guys keep playing.”

The girls ran off to grab the ball and were back to playing before Blaine had reached the blanket. He sat Michael down on top of the blanket before he and Kurt sat down next to him.

“Let me see,” Blaine said, gently pulling Michael’s hands away from his eyes. Michael’s eye was red and Kurt and Blaine could see it was starting to bruise. 

“Looks like you hit it pretty hard,” Kurt said as he grabbed a few of the ice cubes out of the cooler they had brought their lunches in and wrapped them in a paper towel before gently placing the makeshift ice pack underneath Michael’s eye. 

“It hurts,” Michael said, his tears slowing down. 

“I bet it does,” Blaine said. “You’ll have a bruise for a few days. But you’ll be okay.” Blaine pulled Michael into his lap while he and Kurt still kept an eye on their daughters playing catch with a ball just a few yards away. 

“Still think this was a good idea?” Kurt asked once everything had calmed back down.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. Michael had stopped crying and was curling into his father’s lap and drifting off to sleep. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s still a good idea. Considering we have three kids, walking away from a picnic in the park with only one black eye is considered good.”

“I take it there’s a story about that.”

“Cooper. Do I need to say any more?”

“What did he do?”

Blaine chuckled at the memory of him and his brother at the park when he was a kid. “Cooper thought it was a fun idea to play dodge ball with me when I was four. Cooper, Mom, and I all walked away from that with a black eye.”

Kurt laughed softly as he looked down at his son fast asleep in his husband’s lap. “I guess one black eye isn’t all that bad. And it was a great day to go to the park.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/147516280200/perfect-day-for-a-picnic


End file.
